Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf Book 2
by JRZ-kun
Summary: The Leaf village has messed up again affecting the Uchiha, Uzamaki, and Fugazaki. With Danzo rearing his ugly head and starting to put his plans in action, will the leaf perish this time or will the three clans be a use to the leaf in the biggest way possible. And why is everything that has to do with the Fugazakis center back to Jrzey. Read to find out. WARNING FUTA,ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Seven's Rise Book 1**

Naruto Uzumaki was running through the streets of the Hidden Leaf village. As he dodged another rock thrown by an enraged villager. "You darn damn demon get back here and face your punishment for your crimes! My brothers and sisters didn't run when you killed them! They didn't have time to dodge as your tails and claws swept across their faces!" The villager shouted as he took out a knife from his back pocket and picked up his speed at thought of laying waste to Naruto. Unfortunately poor Naruto stopped and he didn't know why but he kept thinking about what the angry villager said. _"My brother and sisters didn't run when you killed them! They didn't have time to dodge as your tails and claws swept across their faces!"_ "What the heck is this guy talking about? I-I haven't killed anyone never I'm 8 for crying out loud. I don't even!" And then it all hit Naruto. Many people think of Naruto of being just stupid but he has some intelligence. His smarts may even rival Sasuke Uchiha. His _rival_ as he calls him." It all makes sense now." Naruto said as he came to a stop.

"So your finally giving up huh you little brat. Good I was getting tired of chasing you. heheheheheh now you die!" The villager said as he brought his knife out again and lunged Naruto. The villager however was surprised when Naruto grabbed the knife by the blade itself. " You. I have to thank you for letting me know why you people hate me I really do." Naruto said as he kept a ferm grip on the blade and pulled it towards himself."But you have pissed me off for doing what you did and I'm really pissed because I've been lied to and deceived and even the ones closest to me kept this from me. Heh they all probably thought I was to weak too kind-hearted to soft to take the news well... But that changes tonight starting with you!" Naruto yelled. At the last moment before blade would have stabbed Naruto in the gut. Naruto turned the blade and villager's wrist as well and dug the blade into the villager's arm. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! You Little punk! I'LLLL KIL-AAAAAAAHHHH!" The villager was cut off in his screams for vengeance when Naruto shoved the blade down deeper bringing the grown man to his knees. "Shut up!" Naruto yelled."I want you to answer me questions right here right now. I can tell you are from a ninja family. The way you chased me gave it away you're in training. But what I want to know is something only you can answer." Naruto punched the man in the gut and raised his head to Naruto's eye level. "What could you want to know that I should know." "You're from that new clan. You have that power to know whats on someones mind. I know you know because your from the side branch of the clan. You don't wear the clan symbol. Soooo. Tell me who are my parents and where are they.

**In The Hokage Tower**

"Are you questioning my methods of running this village Hatake?" As old deep voice. "No Hokage-sama I'm just telling you that what you are doing is no good anymore the ninja system is changing and with the new clan and the threat of your former pupil student out their we need better trained ninjas. No more 3 gennin it can be four or five all I'm saying is that the Uchihas are growing in numbers and so are the others from the new clan." The famous Hatake Kakashi said as he pointed to a picture of the Hokage and three other people who are legendary in the ninja world. " And how do you think we will organize the teams if such a thing is ever going to happen hmmm?" The Hokage asked as he took another puff out of his pipe. "Well Hokage I say put it like this. Those who have the average score in the class to the two highest and the fourth member is actually going to be the dead last." Kakashi said cooly as pointed at a picture of a certain pink haired girl and blonde headed boy." Ah. I see you've seen the progress so far in the academy." "Yes these two are in the scale of lowest to average it might just be a tie between the two. While Sakura shows book smarts and great chakra control she lacks everything else. She can be a medic nin or she can have a thing for gen. But its to early to tell. However he is a different story." Kakashi said as he pointed at a picture of Naruto." How so?" The Hokage asked in amusement. "Well Naruto couldn't do anything at all in the beginning. He was terrifically horrible in chakra control. He couldn't read wasn't bright at all and had a temper. But now hes changed in the 8 months and hes almost at the top of the class in my eyes. He would be in average if it wasn't for two people." Kakashi said as he turned to the very back of the book and it showed only two people.

"Ah. The Uchiha prodigy and the believed to be prodigy of the new clan Fuugazaki." The Hokage said as he looked at the two boys. "Yes and let me tell you the two of them shouldn't be put on the same team. They're clans despise each other to the very bone. Its like the Fuugazaki are another Senju to them." Kakashi said with an anime sweatdrop."It makes sense Kakashi. The Fuugazaki clan are a big clan and is separated like the Hyuga but there main branch have the Fuuzagan."The Hokage said in thought."The what Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked in confusent and amusement. " The Fuuzagan. Its reason why the Uchiha despise of them so much. Its ocular powers are better than Byukagan. It predicts the movements of others slightly faster than the Sharingan. Its said to be its only weakness was the Rinnegan. Though I don't see how I could never figure it out. The Fuugazaki clan was here in the very beginning they just didn't boast about what they had which is why they're still around now. There is a dark secret to them though that my grandfather told me." The Hokage said shivering remembering what was told to him. " What is it that he told you." Kakashi asked getting an uneasy feeling. "The Fuuzagan is hated by the Uchiha the most is because the one thing an Uchiha is good at its genjutsu. However the Fuuzagan is better than the Uchiha. Well back in the foundation days that is. Back then the weren't aware of genjutsu at all. The Fuugazaki's had captured an Uchiha and Senju it took only three Fuugazakis to capture five Uchiha and five Senju. They did a genjutsu on all ten of them." The Hokage said far in thought." No No way are you serious Hokage- sama?" Kakashi asked in disbelief." Yes and that jutsu is what has made the Uchiha and Senju despise each other all these years." The Hokage said as he took a long tired sigh." To think a clan that did that is in the same village with the same people." Kakashi said while plopping down in a chair.

"Well you best get going Kakash-" "BOOM" The Hokage was not able to finish his sentence as a body land right through his window. The man had a knife stabbed in his back with paper attached to it saying."_I know the truth you old heartless bastard and I know my parents and where they are and I will get them. These villagers treated me like a demon heheheheh fine I'll show you a true demon I'll be the demon you want me to be but in my own way. And just so you know old man I have a godly power in me right on my face if you want to see what I mean come to the FUUGAZAKI'S complex and bring your double agent Uchiha with you. I'm not dumb and I do my own investigations from time to time. Heheheheheheheh. I can see you now from where I'm standing." _The note ended and lit in flames. When the smoke cleared he looked out the window and was shocked to see the entire village dark except for four sets of eyes looking in the direction of the Hokage. Red, White, Gold, And Purple.

**The Uchiha compound 30 minutes before.**

"Damn those blasted Fuugazakis!" The Uchiha clan head yelled in frustration as he slammed his fist on the kitchen table braking it in the process. "I hope you know every time you break a table you sleep on the couch and miss your special Fridays." Mikoto said to her husband Fugaku sternly. "Why is it that Itachi is the only one you praise father." Sasuke asked his father as looked away. " what was that Sasuke I didn't hear you son. Don't question me in my house if your not going to speak up. Like your brother It-" " WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PRASING ITACHI! THATS ALL IT EVER IS WITH YOU! BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER! WHEN I DO GOOD YOU ONLY SAY "KEEP IT UP AND YOU'LL BE JUST AS GOOD AS YOUR BROTHER" AND I'M SICK OF IT! I'M YOUR SON TO DAMNIT! MY NAMES SASUKE **UCHIHA** DAMNIT! I HAVE YOUR LAST NAME YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" And with that Sasuke ran out the kitchen and up to his room crying his self too sleep." That damn brat!" Fugaku yelled as he was about to go chase sasuke. Until a head went to his throat and pushed him against the fridge."You will not go near our... no no nononononon! You won't go near my son Fugaku you hear me not ever again you are a heartless bastard. Hes not your son you were right since day one and I was hoping you would change but you know what you haven't and that was foolish f me to believe you would. You praise Itachi so much hes not even your son either. You have the entire Uchiha clan praising a boy you call son when he isn't. You said it yourself Fugaku Itachi is a genius in the family. He didn't get it from you but he did get it from someone else you know quiet well."Mikoto said as she pointed out the window." What are you talking about you crazy women Itachi is my son maybe not that failure Sasuke but Itachi is defiantly my child who else could match my brains."Fugaku asked with a smirk that said I won your little game. "Minato Namazaki" Mikoto said with a smirk as she took out a kunai and stabbed Fugaku in the skull."And I'm keeping my babies safe from you and the rest of the Uchiha who hate Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Karin, and that boy you were planing to kill tonight." With that said Mikoto turned around only to see Sasuke there. Crying and hyperventilating. His eyes kept switching from red back to onyx. He closed his eyes one last time. An Uchiha who heard Mikoto was about to leave to warn the others Sasuke felt this powerful presence in him and he could since the guy. "Hey." Sasuke said with no emotion at all and with his hair covering his face you couldn't see the different shapes and forms Sasuke's eyes were going through. When he looked up at his mother she gasped and had tears in her eyes."My baby boy your seal has broken. I'm so happy." Mikoto said as she broke down in tears of joy until she saw his left eye turn red and have three tomes in it. His right eye was a certain blue that we all know and love.

He turned around and faced the Uchiha who stayed too see what this seal was. When Sasuke looked up at the poor unfortunate Uchiha he smirked."You going somewhere."Sasuke said with a deep voice.(**Sasuke's voice is like what it sounds like in curse mark form when hes blood thirsty**.) Before the man had time to say anything Sasuke charged forward and yelled out something random that both parties were shocked to hear. _"Lightning Style: Fist of the Thunder Gods!"_ Sasuke's hands were encouted in lightning as he punched the surprised Uchiha in the gut. Then he upper cutted the Uchiha with such force Sasuke went in the air and did the hand signs for the jutsu he wanted to get his father's approval of but now he knows that that man wasn't his father. remembering that just pissed Sasuke to know end as he took a large breath and did even more signs then he was suppose to and his eyes turned cold again and his hair started turning red on the tips of his bangs. His voice went deep with blood lust as he said in a bloody scream. _"Fire Style: Grand Fire Execution!"_ A large stream of blue fire poured out of Sasukes mouth and started circling around the Uchiha."Such control you're better than me my son. Itachi is just a little bit bettt- woopsys." Mikoto said with a sweatdrop and slight fear as Sasuke's fire turned too an icey blue color and cirlced around the Uchiha man more."Never COMPARE ME TO BIG BROTHER AGAINNN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled in rage as the the fire turned white and the roof in the house blew off and went high in the sky. " I WANT TO SEE PEOPLE COMPARE ME TO HIM NOW! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH NOW THAT I CAN EVEN TAME FIRE IT SELF HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA.!" Sasuke was lifted in the air by his own fire. As he looked down at the Uchiha clan complex as all the Uchihas came out of there places to see who had such chakra. "You will all bow to me or die by my hand. I know your intentions I will let you live if you deem worthy only those deemed worthy will survive this you ARE ALL LUCKY TO BE JUDGED BY A WALKING GOD ON EARTH! _**FIRE STYLE: FIRE RAIN FOR THE HEAVENLY JUDGED!" **_ And just like that a massive storm of white fire balls came from the clouds and crashed all over the entire Uchiha compound and district. "_**CONSIDER YOURSELVES JUDGED BY THE FIRE GOD OF KONOHA!**_

**Fuugazaki compound during Uchiha blood bath**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HOW LONG! HOW LOOO**OOONG DO I HAVE TO GET MY HANDS DIRTY!"** Jrzey yelled ashe swiped the blood from his former brother off his hands and katana. "I don't regret a single thing father but even you know you can't kill me its not in your heart nor is it in your power to do so." Jrzey said as he activated his second stage of the Fuuzagan. His eyes went from there piercing onoxy eyes to his new and improved golden eyes with tomes around iris and his iris had turned into a really small star that was formed with six triangles. It looked badass in his eyes but his father said other wise." You you are a demon and a traitor. You kill your brother and betray the clan by joining the leaf in stead of rising to glory with the rest of the clan." "You are so foolish to even think I care about either. Kukukuku I could always just leave you here like you are father and go off and start my own village. Heheheheheeheheheheeeheheh it would be awesome wouldn't you think? It would be true art when I blow you up into pieces. Hmp." "What happened JRZEY. What made you like this for christ sake your only 8 years old."

"You happened. You took my mother away from me and locked down in the caves below our compound and you along with everyone else just make fun of her because shes not from our clan well that's good. Because of that. Your seed mixed with her actual husband's seed you three DNA is all part of me and it has created the monster you see before you. Your not the cause of the Ninetalis attack. But you raped my mother and now I have a brother I didn't know nothing about until today. That guy who went after Naruto is dead." Jrzey finished explaining as he stood up and looked around at the moon at how white it was. "Fuza Style: Forbbiden Moon Genjutsu: Heaven Concealed Hell Frozed Earth" He said as the tomes in his eyes spinned rapidly and all he could see was everything in front of him spin like his Fuuzagan. "Tell me father before I cast my final judgment on you." Jrzey said as his hair turned golden on the tips. "Tell you what." "Tell me do you remember that red haired girl who was kidnaped by Orochimaru? And do you remember the older girl who has purple hair?" And again his father nodded." Then tell me father..." His eyes changed from golden to red then went back to onyx but his stage two was still active and the patterns he had were now red and his tomes were red two but danced like fire. "Where are my girls and they better be alive I know there in the village close I just don't know where."

"With your mother just barely alive. Heheheheheheheheheheh Poor bitches. hahahahahahahahaahaahahahaahahahahahh- ack ACKKKKKKKKK" Jrzey cut my fathers rant short. He couldn't bare to hear him even talk anymore. So he stabbed his katana through his gut. He smiled as he felt it go all the way through and saw his blood splatter on the wall. It gave him a rush that told him that he must kill more that the blood felt so good. 'If only my cousin Juaggo was here he would make a fun rival. But last I heard he was off trying to get cured from turning into a blood thirsty destruction path of pain and blood. I know what he must be feeling I don't like it either how long do I really need to get my hands dirty I don't know but what I do know is that I can't stop it because its in my blood not to mention I'm related to the Uchihas, the Uzamakis, my father in law is a Namazaki, I have that nature chakra like my cousin Juaggo, and to top it off I,m a Fuugazaki. We live off battles and blood shed and the smartest ever in the ninja world. The Naras have our praise. And the Hyuga aren't no push over. But our eyes literally see everything and I'm a special case. I have insane amount of chakra. I'm praised for daily in the academy so I know it a good thing. My chakra is on a scale for the god complex yet it only happens in short burst. Which is exactly how my older brother Mizuki was he had extreme amount of chakra and he had outburst that were beyond imaginable. I was only able to kill the damn annoyance because he didn't suspect his innocent little brother would do such a thing. Just because I'm 8 doesn't mean anything. My cousin is Juaggo of course I would kill. I'm bi polar you don't know what to expect from me and I like it that way. Now where was I?' Jrzey asked himself in thought. "Get this blasted sword out of my- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU DAMN YUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO TO HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL- ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" "That's odd I was sure I punched your lung and then penetrated your kidney." He was sure he did so why the hell won't he just you know die.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" " Any second now." Jrzey said. This was getting annoying the reason he stabbed him was to hear him gurgle on his blood and then listen to him die but this was just unnecessary noise even for some one in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ACK" "You know I'll just be a damn good god and put you out of your misery mmmmmmmk." Jrzey reached behind his back and took out his Desert Eagle. Which was a present from his brother Mizuki who ran a gang so he was thankful. "Please Jamal don't we can rule to- AAAH" "I said never call me that Jamal is gone." He said after he had bitch slapped him with his Desert Eagle. "And as for your offer. kukukukuku" Jrzey said and laugh as he pushed his gun into his father's gut and turned it side ways." Please tell me what of the offer son." " First I'm not your son. Second I will keep the name of MY clan. And third about the offer... well let me put it in a perspective way you'll understand... I'm about to blow my load all over your insides." "What the?" "No homo" Jrzey said as he pulled the trigger rapidly but with each bullet he was using his nature affinity for wind and was slowing them to a point where it wouldn't happen kill him because he had a few more questions. And he was literally emptying a load of detonating clay in his wounds." Why must you tourcher me son.?" "First I'm not your son and second I want to know something. How the hell do I have Uchiha in me." " Your real mother is Mikoto Uchiha she is a futa." "A what? You better start making sense you bastard." Jrzey said in anger not understanding. He wasn't ready for everything he told him. His pretend father in law who raped one of his two moms just basically gave him the sex talk. But with futa and guys and girls and other fucking futa and even gave him graphic detels. The horror. "And that's how you were born with such talent in this world and lived in this special village and clan compound. Before you went A-wall and now is dishonoring it." You bastards had it coming and also ughhhhhh ewwwww" Jrzey hurled at hearing so much graphic detail his moms were kinks and they were disgusting whips and chains and leashes and BDSM 'oh why me?' Jrzey wondered. "Now you know the truth JRZEY." "Yes and now I'm going to start repressing the truth and the first step to that is getting rid of you." The pale boy said as he started making hand seals for the clay to start to move all around his body into his father's system. "Wait I could give you a really good bitch to keep you safe from fan girls in the academy." "What does she look like? The about to be murder asked quiet intruded 'I might just spare him.' Jrzey thought. "Here take her name is Fuu." "I'll take her and also... Repressing in 5...4...3...2...1..." By that time Fuu was on her knees infront of Jrzey clutching his legs as she watched the snake prince's father scream as his clay started too ooze out of him and then he ran for the hills like a fool right in the most populated area of the complex and where all the rebels were for the rebel against Konoha. As soon as he reached the group off a thousand. parts of his clay fell off and now were crawling up the others as soon as Jrzey said 1 they all exploded. 'Funny how things work out sometimes.' Jrzey thought to himself.

"You can let go now Fuu ok. We need to-" " Need to what Jrzey-kun hmmm." That voice had him stopped in his tracks and sentence. 'That voice I remember it but very slightly.' Her soft tone cooled his crazed nature chakra and his hair eyes and skin went back to normal. Though he was born with brown skin it turns a palish color when entering stage two. "You women I do not know you but you are in my mind some where in the distance. I've seen you before but where may I ask." Jrzey was sure he'd seen this raven haired women before her tone and warm voice had to be from his infant days when he was first-born 'she might know my mother. Well at least the other.' "Shame on you Jrzey-kun you don't know me do you how could you forget me. Your brothers know me all three of them and even your sisters know me. Danzo must not have wanted you to know about me or anyone in the family." The women said as she motioned to his father who was blown to bits like he promised and Jrzey saw his head just a few inches from Fuu's foot soooo. "Hey Fuu your shoes untied." Jrzey said like the genius he was. And she fell for it when she wears sandals. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She jumped back and landed right on top of Jrzey's new brother Sasuke. "Ouch good thing something softend my fall or it would have hurt worst" Fuu said as she just sat there looking around. " I wonder what Sasuke is thinking." Jrzey asked himself in amusement and as if on cue Fuu's face turned a deep red and she started to sweat with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and started rocking her hips back and forth and ... wait. "Sasuke you little squirt that's my girl get your tongue or whatever you're doing to her down there away." And Jrzey lunged at Sasuke tackling him and they fought kicking up a dust cloud around them as they kept going. Eventually they kept fighting and had some how fought their way to the basement during the brawl down in the basement. Jrzey smashed Sasuke's head into a lever. It turned and then some chains popped up and three people were chained there. Sasuke started activating his Sharingan and took control and smashed his brother/rival head into a pillar where one of the girls were hooked up to by a chain. It came undone and the girl's seal broke and she was awakened. The first thing she saw was Jrzey and Sasuke trading blows. She came over two them and picked them both up by there collars. "You two stop now!" The women said in a stern tone. The two stopped but that doesn't mean the peace was going to last they have hated each other for years all there ancestors both the Uchiha and Fuugazaki, and Uzamaki and now it seems all three are related. Now they'd just have to see what's in store for there future.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on here?" The women asked. She glared hard at Jrzey who just starred. "Well!" When she yelled at him Jrzey snapped. "Watch who the fuck you're yelling at!" Jrzey was now in the women's face with a look that dared her to say something. The women however shocked Jrzey when she head-butted him right in the face. Jrzey fell to the ground holding his head. "Why the hell am I always getting hit in the damn face?" "Watch your language young man." She then hit Jrzey again who yelled in pain. "Hey why are you hitting him?" Sasuke asked. "I'm the only one able to hit him!" Sasuke jumped at the woman trying to defend his step-brother only to get held back by his own mother who grabbed his arm in mid-air. "Mom let go she attacked Jrzey." Sasuke pleaded. "He was asking for it. He shouldn't yell at his mother." Mikoto said. Sasuke stopped and looked at his mother. "But if your my mother than how come he has his own mom and then that idiot Naruto has that red-haired women dad hated so much as his mother yet you told me he is my brother too." Sasuke took a step back from his mom and looked at what women and then back at his own mother."What is going on that you're not telling me?" "Sasuke your to young to know ok. We'll tell you when you are older darling honest but until then just know that I am your mother and you have three. ok sweaty." The women said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and couldn't but smile. She gave him a smile that just made his heart flutter. He had a feeling this women would protect him with her life. It was the same feeling he got from his own mother. Sasuke then burst out laughing as he saw his brother face down on the floor trying to get up. But the woman was sitting on Jrzey's back and each time he was about to push her off she would jump and plop back down on his back with her rump.  
>"Hey this may be funny to you but to me it's hurting me how about a little help here please?" Jrzey asked. He didn't get any help as the woman floored Sasuke with a glare. Sasuke just stood looking and didn't say a thing. "Grrr. <strong>GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" <strong>Jrzey was getting in that crazed state again as his skin turned pale and his eyes changed again. When Jrzey was actually lifting the woman up with ease Mikoto thought she should put an end to it. "Jrzey that is enough!" Mikoto held Jrzey down by his neck but it had no effect. "Oh Jrzey-kun you're just like your father. So strong but it has no self control when it comes to your chakra. Strong must come from your father. Your bi-polar attitude I can handle." The woman suddenly grew large and heavy. Her skin didn't change but her features did as she now had a tail and sharp teeth. Her skinned darkened and she grew a few scales. Her body grew to as her muscles started making her shirt rip and her weight made Jrzey plop back on the floor.  
>"<strong>What th<strong>e fuck did you just? Who are you and how can you activate the Fuzagan to level two so easily?" Jrzey asked the woman.  
>"I've already told you I'm your mother. Your real mother. The one the clan can't stand." Jrzey's mom said. Jrzey' skin turned back to normal and he just laid there lost in thought. 'My mother... This is her. But they all said she was half-blood. Her transformation wasn't half blood at all. Wait a minute.' Jrzey stopped his line of thought as he recalled something his brother told him before he killed him.<p>

_**Flashback Time**_

_"So the time has come huh?" Mizuki asked his little brother. Jrzey was standing on the opposite side of the room with his kuni in hand. His brother Mizuki was sitting on a throne. "You really pick the village over your own family your own flesh and blood?" "You brought this upon yourselves I don't have a choice. You pushed things to far!" "You have no right to tell me that we pushed things to far Jrzey. We are doing this for reasons you could never understand. Your real father is gone from this village because of the council." "Then blame the fucking council not burn down the entire village. I have people I love here you heartless bastard!" "Love is something I doubt you understand you're just a kid. You could never understand what love is until you've felt it. What do you think you are going to do anyway? You wouldn't dare kill your brother." Mizuki smirked at his own words. He knew he was right. _  
><em>"You are no brother of mine... but I want you to tell me." Suddenly the entire room was cold as the candles lighting the room went out. Mizuki's eyebrow went up at this action. 'What is this power I feel?' Mizuki asked a little terrified.<em>  
><em>"What is it that you want to know Jrzey?"<em>  
><em>"Where is my real father? Who was he? And where is my mother?" Jrzey's eyes had turned into the second stage of the Fuzagan. Mizuki sighed and activated his own. <em>  
><em>"You are so hopeless. You are in rage and that's the only reason you were able to awaken your' Fuzagan." Mizuki stood up. Jrzey brought up his kuni ready for his brother. But could he really kill his own flesh and blood. The brother he bonded with.<em>  
><em>"I will kill you and get the answer's out of you." Jrzey's kuni was suddenly surrounded with lightning.<em>  
><em>"Will you really Jrzey-kun?" Mizuki mocked. He was blown back however as that statement made the crazed chakra that lays inside of his brother awaken. Jrzey's entire body was surrounded by his chakra. It swirled and thrashed everywhere before evolving around Jrzey. Mizuki just gasped at what he was seeing in front of him. Then the entire room went dark. <em>  
><em>"I might have made a mistake." Mizuki said as he backed up against the wall. <em>

_There was growl and then he heard a hiss. Suddenly he was smashed harder against the wall. Mizuki's head in the back was bleeding and he was feeling light headed. "Oh my Mizuki." Jrzey started. "You're so fragile. I smashed you one time and your bleeding. And here I thought I was being gentle for your first time." Jrzey said as he licked his lips. Mizuki just sighed. _  
><em>"You make me wonder if you are gay sometimes Jrzey." Jrzey's eyes changed to those of a snake and he punched Mizuki right in the gut. Mizuki coughed blood. "You better start answering my god damn questions." Jrzey said in a cold tone. <em>  
><em>*BOOM*<em>  
><em>Jrzey was sent sailing in the air and crashed into the wall were he left a huge dent. Mizuki now stood tall with his hair all spiked and it was blue. His skin was pale white. and he had wings. The most shocking feature was the tail he now had. It was coming from his tail bone but at the tip it wasn't like a normal tail no. The tip of Mizuki's tail was the head of a snake. <em>  
><em>"You have to cut that shit out Jrzey. Hitting people like that. Getting angry. And now betraying your own family for the village. It isn't cool." Mizuki's eyes were red and had dots in them like the Sharingan. <em>  
><em>"What the hell are you Mizuki?" Jrzey asked a little scared now. Mizuki just stood there starring down Jrzey. "I am the strongest member of the clan Jrzey there is a reason this throne room is mine. There is a reason why father and the others in the clan look up to me with pride and respect. There is a reason why I have more sway in the clan then the clan head himself. I am a pure bred Fugazaki. My father Orochimaru Fugazaki. The member of the legendary sannin. Is my father." Mizuki told his younger brother. Jrzey took the time to process this information. "If that's true and he is your father. And that means he's mine too. So what I want to know is. Who the hell is the man at our house pretending to be our father?" "He is a pure bred Fugazaki." "What does that have to do with anything?" "Because if the council were to find out our mother wasn't a full blood Fugazaki and Orochimaru was. Then they would take her away so she could be a whore for the other clans. Hoping to breed more powerful ninja." "You're lying Mizuki the Hokage would never allow this to happen." "That is true which is why it wouldn't be his doing." Mizuki said. Jrzey was confused and Mizuki saw this. "I will not tell you more. You will have to fight me to get the information." Mizuki said. He took out a Desert Eagle and his katana. "Come brother show me the worth of your birth. Show me how much of a Fugazaki you truly are."<em>  
><em><strong>Flash Back End<strong>_

"So that's why." Jrzey said with a sad tone. Right now everyone had calmed down. Sasuke was listening to the story of what just happen. He couldn't believe how strong his step brother was. "Yes." Sasuki said. "But wait. If that's true then who is the one pulling all the strings?" Jrzey asked. "That would be Danzo." They all turned around to see Itachi with his M.S activated.  
>"Big brother!" Sasuke shouted. He went and hugged Itachi. Itachi just stood there.<br>"So it seems there were to coups about to happen tonight I see." Everyone looked around and saw Anub everywhere. "Do not be afraid." Sarutobi said as he walked through the group of Anub. "Who said I was afraid you old man?" Jrzey said as he started shaking more.  
>"Giving that you are shaking I'd say you are." Sarutobi said as he chuckled.<br>"I'm not shaking because I'm afraid." Jrzey's eyes started flashing from onyx to gold. "I'm shaking because I'm excited."  
>"Well well. My student really has out done himself with leaving you here. Hasn't he?" Sarutobi said as he walked up to Jrzey and petted the boy and the head.<br>"I'm not some pet old man." Jrzey warned.  
>"Noted. Anub get this place cleaned up. The rest of you come to my office immediately. We have business to discuss." With that said the Hokage left in a swirl of leaves.<br>"This better be good." Jrzey said. With each step Jrzey took lightning would spark braking lightbulbs and lamps. Scorching the walls and the floor.  
>"Why does he get to control lightning?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Same reason why you get to control fire so good Sasuke." Itachi said. They all followed Jrzey scared of what was to come.

**Next Chapter will be time skip. Academy will be almost over. Tell me in reviews how you think I should put the teams. And also the characters are almost the same as my other Story Children of Destiny so Ren Uchiha will be in this story. And the main villain Well it's hard to tell but if you paid attention last chapter and this chapter you will know. *Hint: Children of Destiny has the same villain.* Alright see ya guys next time.**


	3. AN

**Ok so before I write let me just say this. I have done only two chapters for this story. TWO. **  
><strong>Jrzey: And some guest tells him to rewrite the story. Saying that it's not understandable. And that there is no plot. <strong>  
><strong>Me: ...<strong>  
><strong>Jrzey: Ok first of all lets give him or her a round of applause for being so dense. The title says it all you moron. "Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf Book 2" He couldn't have been more obvious. <strong>  
><strong>Me: Thank you Jrzey. Now for those who still don't understand let me tell you something. IT'S THE SECOND DAMN CHAPTER. I'm building hype up for the plot. But obviously the plot will amount to one of these decisions. <strong>  
><strong>Either 1. The village will be at war somewhere down the line with the three main clans in my story. <strong>  
><strong>Or 2. The village will have the three main clans in my story as allies. <strong>  
><strong>I can't just say right in the second chapter that Jrzey and Sasuke and Naruto are on some god like shit and they are going to ruin the village in like three chapters. Like wtf. Hell no. <strong>

**If and when I decided I will show it. The village may burn it may not. I'm going by fucking cannon. Wave. Chunnin Exams. Tsunade retrieval. Land of Snow. Sasuke might leave or one of the characters will but guess what mr. I want the plot now because i don't like to read. I'm going to spoil and say yes Sasuke and Naruto will become Rivals. As to how when right now there pretty close well you'll just have to READ. And don't you ever fucking hate on how I writ my damn stories and the way I write the text for the damn characters. I know it's a damn paragraph it's a damn book. Hence the fucking name Turning Leaf or Burning Leaf ****BOOK 2.**  
><strong>I do use line breaks from time to time so chill the fuck out because I'm the one writing you're just the reader. Let me write the fucking way I want you just read and enjoy. <strong>

**Next chapter will be out soon. Peace **


	4. Chapter 3

**Lets get started and again this is a time skip. **

"Explain to me again Sasuke how you think your better than me." Jrzey asked as he and Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha. Sasuke just smirked.  
>"Because I just am." The Uchiha answered. "Why are you confident?" Jrzey asked his step brother. Sasuke just shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be confident?" "Because last time I checked the boards at the academy Sasuke me and you and Naruto were tied for rookie of the year. Today should put you on edge. Especially considering you have to do your absolute best to out do me and Naruto if you want to get that trophy." Jrzey said. He saw Sasuke's face turn from a smirk to a frown.<br>"I hate it when you do your stupid mind games." Sasuke said as he started running faster. "But I bet I could beat you to Naruto's before you can." Sasuke said as he ran faster.  
>Jrzey didn't even get a chance to reply. Sasuke hot stepped it out of there. literally. Over the years Itachi spent his time training Sasuke to use his natural affinity to good use without using too much chakra. Thanks to the curse from Orochimaru Sasuke's chakra control was top-notch. Only rival in the academy was Hinata Hyuga. But that was because of her bloodline. And next on that list was Sakura. But that's because she barely had any chakra. Jrzey shook his head and sighed.<br>"Why do you insist on racing the fastest one in the class Sasuke." Jrzey called after his brother. Sasuke only turned mid-stride and gave Jrzey the bird. Sasuke then went faster as his feet kicked sparks and left scorches on the ground.  
>"Fucking show off! I'll get you. Here I come!" Jrzey yelled. His entire body shook for a second.<p>

*BANG*  
>Jrzey had vanished with lighting shocking everything that was close to him at the time. Jrzey looked back and saw people scared to death and some hurt. 'Wrong place at the wrong time guys.' He said in thought.<p>

**Uzamaki Compound**

Naruto was sitting down eating breakfast with his mother, sister, and older brother. Naruto was now 14 and still he wasn't tall. Kushina kept telling him to eat more healthy. But the blond never listened. Naruto had changed. His once spiky wild hair was now a bit longer but he managed to control it a little. Naruto's hair was tied in a pony tail in the back. Sarutobi always said that the boy's hair was the same as his student Jiraiya. Naruto's hair as he grew older started turning red. Like his mothers. Many people believed it was the Ninetails doing. But Kushina said that it's because of the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan was starting to over power Minato's genes so his hair was turning red like one of a Uzamaki. Naruto had no problems with it. He thought it was kinda cool.

"You ready for the test Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked her son. Naruto just smiled and nodded his head. He was trying not to make eye contact. Kushina noticed this.

"So I've heard that Sasuke, Jrzey and Hinata have worked hard in the academy. And that you, Sasuke, and Jrzey are tied for rookie of the year. How do you feel today? Think you can outshine your brothers Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Of course mom you're talking to Naruto Uzamaki. The greatest Ninja alive." Naruto said but again he didn't raise his head nor did he attempt to make eye contact. Kushina was worried so she glared at Sasuku and Itachi.

"Don't look at me. I haven't done anything." Itachi raised his hands and waved them around trying to get his point across that he was innocent.  
>"What about you Sasuku?" "Why are you targeting me?" Sasuku asked. "I'm just asking if you did anything." Kushina said with a sweet smile. "Well I haven't done anything." Sasuku said. Then she huffed and glared back at her mother.<p>

"No one has done anything mom I'm just resting my eyes is all." Naruto said as he finally looked up. But when he looked up all the rings in his eyes started spinning.  
>"Nrgh!" Naruto grunted in pain. He looked back down at the floor and put his hands over his eyes.<br>"Naruto are you alright?" Itachi asked as he walked over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
>"No don't-" But it was too late. As soon as Itachi's hand-made contact, Itachi was sent back by a guest of wind. Itachi hit the wall with a thud.<p>

"Oh my god Naruto what you do?" Sasuku asked.  
>"I didn't do anything that's the problem." Naruto said. "My eyes have acted strange. I keep feeling pulses of my chakra and I can't even focus on an object or else my Rinnegan acts up. And I keep getting these huge amounts of chakra pushed into me when I stare at something."<p>

"So what you're saying is that your Rinnegan is giving you chakra when you look at an object? So basically your Rinnegan is taking chakra from whatever you look at and gives it to you?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. Itachi was silent at first. The others noticed his gaze. He was concentrating.

"What are you thinking about Itachi?" Kushina asked. Itachi only sighed. He stood and walked towards the window.

"During my travels after the killing of the Uchiha, I met two men and a women. The one with orange hair I forgot his name. But the other to I will never forget." Itachi said as he stared out the window.

"Who where they and what do they have to do with Naruto?" Kushina asked. Itachi just stood for a moment and then sighed again.

"I was a fool. I should have at least considered Naruto. The man's name was Nagato. He was a Uzamaki." Itachi then smashed his hand through the window in anger and disappointment.

"What happened Itachi tell us everything." Sasuku told Itachi. The others nodded but Itachi just shook his head.

"There is no time. Sorry maybe another time. But now I need to go see the Hokage. And find Jiraiya." Itachi said as he went to his room. Kushina stayed with Naruto trying to think of something but couldn't think of anything.

"What about Naruto Itachi-kun? Is it safe for him to go to the academy?" Sasuku asked. Itachi stopped in his tracks. He gritted his teeth.

"Unless Naruto can magically control his Rinnegan in a mere matter of seconds without proper training then I don't think it would be safe." Itachi sighed and then went into his closet.

Naruto heard what Itachi said and with Naruto being well Naruto. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by him. Kushina was thinking of something before.

*BANG* *BANG* BANG*

"What's that?" Kushina yelled alarmed. Naruto could only chuckle.

"Gee mom I don't know. Who in this entire village would rather bang on the door then just knock?" Naruto said with sarcasm. Kushina glared and smacked Naruto up side his head.

"Rinnegan or not I'm still your mother don't take that tone with me." Kushina then walked to the door. When she opened it she saw Sasuke and Jrzey beating the hell out of each other.

"Get the fuck off me before I use your head to ring the fucking doorbell." Sasuke yelled. He grabbed Jrzey and swung him a few times then pushed him back. Jrzey however grabbed Sasuke at the lat moment and brought him down with him. Sasuke was now straddling Jrzey's waist with a glare.

"You know I'm not into guys. But if you wanted to get so close all you had to do was ask." Jrzey said while licking his lips.

"I swear Jrzey. You sometimes make me wonder if your gay." Sasuke said as he stood up off Jrzey.

"You're the second person to say that to me. The first one died afterwards."Jrzey said as he stood.

When the two turned back to the door they were met with a frying pan to the face. Both fell face first in the door way. Kushina stood over them. She shook her head and picked both boys up by their hair and dragged them in.

"You two never stop do you? Always fighting. I raised all of you better than this damn it." Kushina then swung both of them into the kitchen.

"Ow! My hair. Mama K. I said never touch the hair. It's a feature I have that many women love. I don't want you touching it." Jrzey said as he took out his hairbrush which I may add had jewels in it. Each time he brushed his hair and counted the jewels would sparkle and his hair would turn white for a second before going back to black.

"Jrzey sweaty I love you. And as a mother I only ask this out of concern. Do you like women?" Kushina asked. Naruto had to keep himself from looking up. But he did burst out laughing. Sasuke just stood there before he fell down rolling on the floor. Sasuku heard the question and sighed.

"Mama K. Jrzey isn't gay. He just isn't stable with his actions or body language. I mean you saw Orochimaru before. Everyone thinks he's gay or a pedophile. But he had a wife and three kids." Sasuku said. She walked over to Jrzey and hugged him. "My poor baby brother can't help his almost girlish ways or looks. It's in his genes."

Kushina just let it slide. She could sense that being gay was a sensative subject for Jrzey. Now that she thought about. ' Sasuki did say that Jrzey was more in touch with his feminine side then his masculine. But now he has that nature chakra making him mad man. Maybe his girlish ways are a good thing.'

"Ok I'll let it slide for now." She said. Sasuku smiled and nodded her head in understanding. Jrzey was just standing still he hadn't said a word.

"Jrzey what's wrong with you say something." Kushina said. Jrzey just stood there.

"I think you hurt the poor kids feelings Kushina." Itachi said as he walked into the room with his sword on his back and the rest of his Anub gear on.

Sasuke saw his older brother and couldn't help but ask. "Going somewhere big brother?"

"To meet the Hokage about Naruto his-" Itachi didn't get to finish as Jrzey finished for him.

"His Rinnegan is not acting up." Jrzey said as activated his Fuuzagan. He stared at Naruto for a good 10 seconds then growled.

"What is it?" Itachi asked. Jrzey deactivated his Fuuzagan and glared at Naruto. Naruto was starting to sweat. He thought Jrzey was about to have another temper tantrum.

"Naruto isn't in danger and he can come to school. I swear I'm the only smart one in the family." Jrzey then went in his room. He walked out 5 minutes later with some goggles.

"He already have goggles. And what are goggles suppose to do?" Kushina asked. Jrzey smacked his own head with his hands.

"Kami give me strength." Jrzey said as he walked over to Naruto. He took Naruto's goggles off. Suddenly the entire kitchen was cold as air came out nowhere and started blowing crazy. Pans and pots and the windows started falling and braking. Jrzey looked around at the destruction and smirked.

"You know Naruto you keep giving me new ideas for your look each time something happens to you." Jrzey said while putting the goggles he got out of his room over Naruto eyes.

The wind slowed down and everything came to a stop. The pans and pots fell to the floor and the cold air left. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he saw what just happened. Kushina was silently crying as she looked at her kitchen.

"My beautiful kitchen. All of it ruined." Kushina said as she put her head in her hands and sobbed. Jrzey sweatdrop at the scene.

"We are literally rich and you are crying over a few broken windows and the kitchen." Jrzey had to duck because Kushina got angry quick and went after him.

"Who do you think you're talking to in that tone of voice! Get back here and face you spanking like a man!" Kushina yelled as she started flashing around the entire house looking for Jrzey. "Got ya! Now come here you!" Kushina said as she found Jrzey hiding in a closet. She grabbed but he slid under her legs and then slid on the railing down the stairs. If Kushina wasn't mad before she was now. Her hair started to rise and spread apart. Naruto and Sasuku and Sasuke saw this and took as their cue to leave.

"Hey would you look at the time. It's time to go before we're late for the test at the academy. Well let's go Naruto, Sasuke. See ya Itachi love you mama.K" Sasuku said as she pushed both boys out the door and three dipped running toward the academy.

Jrzey was still in the house getting important stuff until he felt his mother's chakra go up. He gulped and turned around and ran. But when he turned the corner to reach the door he bumped right in Kushina's ass. Jrzey eyes went wide and he started trying to scramble to his feet.

"You're dead young!" Kushina yelled as she grabbed Jrzey's pants and started dragging him to her room. Jrzey was in fear and decided he could get an ass whooping another time. So with desperation Jrzey did the only thing he could think of that would stall her enough for him to escape.

"Kami forgive me." Jrzey said as he swung his entire body while Kushina was holding the belt of his pants. Everything went slow motion for Jrzey as he couldn't believe he was about to do this. Jrzey made the hands signs. Kushina couldn't react fast enough and Jrzey did it.

"1000 Years of Death!" Jrzey shouted. Yep Jrzey stuck his two fingers in Kushina's ass. Jrzey felt her let go and without a second to waste he flashed at of the with a sonic boom and his voice echoed throughout the house "I'm so sorry."

Kushina couldn't believe what her son just did and her entire face became red. She rubbed her aching backside and growled.

**In the Academy**

Jrzey had appeared and he was panting and looked like he was in his stage two transformation. Naruto and the other Konoha 14 saw this and wondered what he did. But all questions were answered when the entire village heard.

"Jrzey Uzamaki Uchiha Fugazaki! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO GET THE ASS WHOOPING OF A LIFETIME! IF NOT BY ME THAN SOMEONE BUT YOU WILL GET ONE THIS I SWEAR!"

Everyone stared back at Jrzey was now invisible? Everyone gasped and Jrzey didn't understand why everyone gasped until he saw Kiba try to punch him. Jrzey caught the fist and everyone gasped again.

"Jrzey two questions. One. What the hell you do to mom? And the most important why the hell are you invisible?" Naruto asked. Jrzey raised an eyebrow even though no one could see.

"Jrzey did you lightning flash here or did you sonic flash here?" Sasuku asked. Jrzey raised another eyebrow and opened his mouth to talk but couldn't say anything.

"Dammit Jrzey mama said never use it. You aren't skilled enough and it's incomplete. Now you can't talk and you invisible." Sasuku said. She then went over to where Jrzey was and smacked upside the four times.

"Ow. Ow. OW! OWWWW! SIS WHAT THE FUCK?" Jrzey yelled as he became visible again. He rubbed his head.

"You know damn well that mom doesn't want you using your sonic flash. You made the jutsu and its fucking incomplete. When you flash away the lighting hits and then sound. You are a fucking solid Jrzey. You are not faster than sound or light. Your spirit comes to us but your flesh is still in the void of space. Haven't you heard some people say stuff like 'The spirit may be willing but the flesh is weak'.?" Sasuku then went on and on. She lectured Jrzey until it was time for the test to start. Even Iruka learned so new things from her lecture.

They were now doing the test and it was Naruto, Sasuke, Jrzey, Sasuku, and Hinata who were all tied for the best in the class. Iruka was telling rules about the spar and Naruto wasn't paying attention because he was to occupied with staring at Hinata.

"And that's the rules you 5 understand everything I just said?" Iruka asked. Only four answered. Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed. Begin then you guys best of luck and try your best." Iruka than walked over to his desk with papers to grade the spar about to happen.

"And Begin!"

Naruto was quickly out of his trance when he heard the shout 'Begin' He looked around and saw his brothers and his sister fighting and then he saw Hinata join. Naruto had a look of confusion written all over his face. He stared at the others in their seats trying to find an answer. Shikamaru just sighed.

"Troublesome blond. Naruto you idiot it's a spar. You're all tied for rookie of the year." Shikamaru said as he sat back down and fell asleep.

Naruto nodded his head. He turned around only to be decked in the face by Jrzey. Naruto's goggles fell off and he quickly felt all the chakra in the room. Chakra from Jrzey, Sasuke, Sasuku, Hinata, everyone.

'This isn't good.' Naruto thought as he ducked under a right hook from Jrzey. Naruto countered with a spin kick to Jrzey's gut. But Jrzey caught the kick and flung Naruto in the air. Jrzey started doing hand signs and Naruto knew he was in trouble.

"Lightning Style: Storm From Hell!" Jrzey shouted. Nothing happened for moment. But then the floor boards started to creek and out came 3 lightning bolts shooting up straight towards Naruto.

Naruto saw the lightning a knew he was dead. He wasn't faster than lightning. But as the bolts drew closer Naruto's eyes pulsed. "Aggh! Nrgh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain. When the lightning was about to hit Naruto, everyone was shocked including Naruto when the lightning was absorbed into his right eye.

"No fucking way! Fuck you Naruto and your Rinnegan!" Jrzey yelled in anger he couldn't believe Naruto completely absorbed his strongest attack. He was brought out of his brooding when Naruto started screaming again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NRGH! MY FUCKING EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYEEE!" Naruto shouted in pain. He suddenly felt a pulse course through his body. "AAAAAH!" Naruto's left arm shook violently and his arm looked like it was about to explode. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Naruto shouted. He raised his arm out and opened his palm and faced it toward Jrzey.

"Big Bang Attack?" Jrzey said confused. He didn't get to figure it out as a giant wave of chakra flowed out of Naruto's palm and blasted Jrzey. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jrzey yelled in pain. The power of the chakra was intense. His jacket and his clothes were starting to be burned off and evaporate into nothing.

Naruto's attack was starting to where off. Sasuke felt looked at though and knew if he didn't do something now then Jrzey wouldn't even exist anymore. So Sasuke leaped into the air behind Naruto and spin-kicked Naruto down to the floor.

"AAAAAAH! MY EYE!" Naruto yelled again as he covered his right eye with his hand. His left arm was in pain too. Naruto tried to get up but his body ached and he fell flat on his face. Jrzey just stood there with blood leaking from his mouth and a smirk on his face.

"Yea now what bitch. I can take anything you can dish out oh god there goes my organs." Jrzey then fell flat on his face.

Sasuke had to duck because Sasuku was after him like she was going to kill him. When Sasuke went for a right hook Sasuku ducked and twirled around and firmly bitch slapped Sasuke across the face. Sasuke fell down to the floor with a thud. He held his cheek and saw not only burnt marks on his but also blood.

"You draw blood from me. You just made a big mistake... Fugazaki!" Sasuke's rage had broken. His Sharingan flared and spinned like crazy. Sasuke couldn't control his angry and his hands started to spark until they were both coated with flames.

"Uh oh." Was the only thing Sasuku could say before she felt a burn on her shirt. Then her pants legs. Then her arm. "Fuck my life." Sasuku said as all she saw around the room was flashes of flames everywhere.

Sasuke was just about to finish his sister. "**You made a mistake drawing blood from me. I am the God of Fire!" **Sasuke's voice echoed throughout the entire academy. Sasuke had enough anger that he was able to make a fireball while flashing place to place.

"Oh give me a damn break!" Sasuku yelled. She then spun in a circle several times making water come out of nowhere and a dome of water surrounded her. The fire balls hit the water and disappeared.

Sasuke seeing this was enraged and charged Sasuku leaving trials of fire. But he ran into an open palmed strike courtesy of Hinata. The palm hit his heart and he fell back on the floor out like a light. Sasuke's fire never went out on his hands.

"Odd." Hinata said. She turned around and palmed striked Sasuku right in the chest making the snake girl fall on her butt and out just like Sasuke.

"And the winner is Hinata!" Iruka said as he handed her the trophy. Hinata blushed as everyone stared at her. She looked and saw Naruto and Jrzey. Jrzey's chest was bare and she could see every muscle. The she looked at Naruto. His pants at the bottom where burnt from Sasuke's moment of rage. She could the outline of his cock and that just made her faint on the spot.

**In the Hokage's office**

"So that's how strong they've gotten." Sarutobi said as he smoked his pipe. The others stared wide eye at what they just saw.

"Woa. So that's Orochimaru's son?" Asuma asked. Sarutobi nodded his head with a sigh.

"He doesn't like the village that much considering what they think of him because of his father." Sarutobi said. Everyone looked at each other and it looked like the really didn't give a damn.

"I request Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura." Kakahi said.

"I request Ino, Shikamaru , and Choji." Asuma said.

"I request Kiba, Hinata, and Shino." Kurenia said.

"I request Jrzey, Sasuku, and Ren." Itachi said.

"But that leaves Fu all alone." Sarutobi said.

"Then I will have her on mine as well." Itachi said.

Sarutobi nodded and gave each of them information about their students. "There is one problem we have. How do you expect Naruto to be any good if his Rinnegan does the things Itachi says?" The Hokage asked. Kakashi went in a thoughtful pose.

"I know of a guy Lord Hokage. I met him some time after the killing of the Uchiha. His name is Nagato. He is an Uzamaki. He has the Rinnegan." Itachi informed. The old man closed his eyes for a second. ' Uzamaki, Rinnegan. Uzamaki, Rinnegan.' Sarutobi reapeated in his head.

"Ah yes. Nagato Uzamaki. He was a student of Jiraiya. I'll send a messenger to get the pervert. When i get word of when he thinks he can be here I'll tell you until then. Kakashi, Itachi."

"Sir" Both said.

"Your teams will be joint. Itachi's knowledge of dojutsus and with all the team together If Naruto is to act out you could all restrain him. Same goes for Jrzey, Sasuke, and Ren." The old man said. Two nodded and left.


End file.
